


Don't Call Him Fat

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino knows how to get under Chouji's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Him Fat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 29 "Bedtime," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Shikamaru feigned sleep while Chouji stomped about the kitchen in the middle of the night. He had an idea what was wrong, but he wasn’t about to bring it up until Chouji did. However, he gave up this tactic when it sounded like Chouji had ripped the door off one of the cupboards.

Shikamaru entered the kitchen, silently demanding and explanation.

“Ino doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about! Right?”

Shikarmaru sighed. He knew it. “Are you asking me as a friend or as someone who put you in handcuffs and licked whipped cream off of you?”

“Hmmm… both?”


End file.
